Solenoid valves of the type initially mentioned are known from the prior art. They are used, for example, in driver assistance devices, such as, for example, ABS, TCS and ESP systems and the like. Such a solenoid valve may in this case be designed as a 2/2 way solenoid valve. This is also designated as a straight-way valve. Solenoid valves serve, above all, for metering a fluid. For this purpose, they have an actuation device, by means of which a through orifice of the solenoid valve can be at least partially opened or closed. The actuation device in this case comprises an electromagnet, that is to say the solenoid valve can be actuated electrically. A fluid connection between an inlet and an outlet of the solenoid valve can be made via the through orifice. In this case, in particular, there may be provision whereby the through orifice is closed in a position of rest of the solenoid valve and is opened by voltage being applied to the electromagnet. Alternatively, however, a reversed version is also possible, in which the through orifice is open in the position of rest of the solenoid valve and is closed only by the actuation device being actuated, that is to say, for example, by voltage being applied to the electromagnet.
Usually, there is provision for the solenoid valve to have a spring element counteracting the electromagnet. This spring element is arranged in the fluid-fillable chamber. It ensures that the solenoid valve remains in its position of rest or is returned to this when the actuation device is not activated. In this case, the spring element, for example a helical spring, acts, on the one hand, upon the actuation device and, on the other hand, for example, upon a sealing body with the restoring force. The sealing body is intended to cooperate with a closing piston displaceable by means of the actuation device, in order to close sealingly or to release at least partially the through orifice. For this purpose, the solenoid valve inlet or outlet, which can be closed by means of the closing piston, is arranged in the sealing body. In this case, on the one hand, the spring element extends through the entire chamber in order, on the one hand, to cooperate with the actuation device and, on the other hand, to be supported on the sealing body. The sealing body is thus acted upon with a force which can sometimes cause deformations of the sealing body which are possibly detrimental to the sealing action of the latter. The sealing body is also often composed of an elastic material, and it therefore cannot form a defined bearing surface for the spring element. On the other hand, the spring element is exposed to fluid forces which are caused by the inflow of fluid through the chamber. The flow connection between the inlet and the outlet of the solenoid valve is therefore made, in particular, via the chamber.